You Found Me
by NileyFreakk
Summary: Miley is pregnant but is not any baby. A werewolf baby. PLUS she has to deal with the father, who is the love of her life, and his family. What will happen? -NILEY- REVIEW! Sucky summary but there's more to it! Check it out!
1. Prologue

Miley's POV

_Walking through the most beautiful grassland I've ever seen. Full of flowers and roses. The soft grass between my toes. The smell of flowers spreading around making me smile in small pleasure as I lay down down in pure softness around me. Slighty closing my eyes and dreaming. Dreaming big and beautiful. I move my arms, feeling the grass behind in content as I open my eyes to look at the blue sky. The sky looks beautiful, makes me stare at it all day long._

_But then I heard something. _

_A rustle behind me. _

_I heard growling. _

_I gulped, feeling scared. I slowly stand up without turning around. My fear not letting me turn around when I heard a the same growling but this time louder. I slowly started to turn around. Each second it took me to turn around, my heart beating faster and faster. _

_I let out a quiet gasp as I faced what it was infront of me. Breathing heavy as I stare at it. I saw it move. Closer to me. I realize and started to slowly take steps backwards but it attacked me in one quick motion._

_Wolf._

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, breathing heavy as I took in my surroundings. I realize it was only a dream. I sighed.I looked around trying to remember where I was. I looked outside my window and saw trees. I quickly remembered where I was. As I was going to lay down again, a pain shot me.

I screamed.

The pain felt like someone stabbing you on the heart or worst, someone ripping your heart out but in this case my stomach. I screamed louder as the pain took over me. Moving around all my body landing on my ribs, then my heart. It was like my body was numb but I felt everything. I closed my eyes as the pain got worse. I screamed for help.

I opened my eyes to see Demi besides me. She was worried about me. I couldn't concentrate so, I just kept screaming until the pain finally stopped, taking its place. I looked at her as I tried to catch my breath. When I did, I layed down and looked at her.

'' Why does it hurt so much?'' My words came out as a whisper, as I still tried to recapt was just happened. I saw her sigh before answering my question.

''Is not just any fetus Miles, its a werewolf fetus. There's a difference. The fetus is still trying to look for the right place to stay, but I guess its having some difficulties. As it moves around, since the fetus grows more by each hour that pass, it starts the development and it will make it more hurtful for you.'' She gave a quiet sigh before lifiting my shirt a little seeing my veins as blood passes by. She told me that my veins are not suppose to show like that but since my baby isn't a normal baby, things change. Like the fact is a werewolf.

I sighed and closed my eyes. '' Are you sure its a werewolf?'' She gave me a look. I know it was. But I kept trying. My body was working differently. And she told me once, that if a human is having a werewolf baby it will have other symptoms then any other normal baby. At first I once thought that it was some kind of heredity thing, I explain myself.

If the father is a werewolf, the son has to be a werewolf too. But I was wrong. Demi told me that to become a werewolf, you have to do some sacrifices. I asked her which was the sacrifices but she didn't tell me. I also asked her, how was it possible for my baby to be a werewolf if there wasn't no sacrifice and she told me.

''_I dont know Mile, I seriously don't.''_

I sigh. I guess, I haven't exactly introduced myself. Hi, I'm Miley Cyrus. I'm 18 years old and I'm pregnant with a baby werewolf.

**Hey sorry! This was kind of a preface or prologue or whatever but short I know! Sorry about that! So, what do you think? This is an old story of mine, I was reading it, and I got inspired to keep writing it, so I thought about re-editing and re-uploading. Do you like it?**

**Tell me all about it on a review..I have 4 more chapters written, I'm just gonna re-edit them, and if I have some reviews, I'll upload them :).**


	2. Chapter 1

Miley's POV

Yeah, that's right, my baby is a werewolf. Have you ever had to deal with something like this? I dont think so, not even in those Twilight movies or one of those TV shows. At first, I saw this guy and it blew my mind. It was like fireworks. The feeling was mutual. He took my breath away.

_The blue eyed girl waited for the bell to ring and when it did, she took her back-pack and books and walked out the door. She wasn't looking up when she bumped into a hard body. Her books falling all over the floor, she sighed and bent down, starting to pick them up when she heard a deep voice talk to her._

_''I'm sorry, I wasn't looking.'' The person had bent down and started helping her when they both stood up, the person handed her the books. She finally looked up and saw a guy. Of course, she thought it wasn't any guy but a handsome one. His brown eyes were staring back at her blue ones. His eyes made her feel like she was the only girl on the world. His hair was curly and he was taller than her. He was perfect. Or so she thought. When she had realize they were standing there, staring, she looked away._

_''Uhh- is OK, I wasn't either.'' She looked back at him to find him smiling at her. His smile, was sure one of a kind. She smiled back before walking past him and to her next class. She felt his eyes on her as she walked away. She hoped he was single._

Ever since our encounter, all I could think of was him. I sighed. How I wish things could go back to the things they were. I looked to my side and saw Demi smiling at me. I knew she saw what I was thinking. I sighed once again.

To my other side, on the lamp table was an pink blackberry. My blackberry. I started to reach for it when Demi had stopped me. I looked at her confused. She shook her head at me.

''Dont, I already know your gonna get hurt.'' I was confused at her statement What was on my phone that would hurt me?

''You mean like I'm hurting right now?'' I saw her sigh before handing me my phone. When I turned it on, I saw a new text message. I click opened and I started reading.

_Miley! Where the hell are you?_

_I'm very, very worried._

_Please answer back. _

_I love you so much chica._

_I miss you.-TayTay_

I read the text again and again. Tears flooding my eyes, falling down on my cheeks. That was Taylor, A.K.A my best friend since we were 5. My heart felt with a missing piece. That piece was her.

Everytime she would flip her blonde hair, it would hit me and we would laugh. Her blue eyes sparkling as we took our picture together. She was the perfect friend. I missed her so much. Ever since I had gone ''missing'' we haven't talk. I knew she was hurting, like I was right now. She always knew how to make me smile.

_The blonde girl walked in on her best friends apartment with the spare key and skipped to the living room to find her friend mopping on the couch. She quickly got worried and sat next to her. She looked at the brunette._

_''Miles, what's wrong?'' The brunette faced her with an worried expression. ''He hasn't called.''_

_Taylor sighed dramatically. She knew she was talking about that guy she had bumped on the amaze her how much Miley was looked back at her,_

_''Miles, you just gave the guy your number. I bet you dont even know his name. Give him some time.'' She grabbed the TV remote from her friend and started flipping through the channels._

_''Yeah I do, his name is Nick.'' Miley grabbed the remote back and put on the channel she had before._

_Taylor rolled her eyes. ''OK, you know his name. BIG DEAL! Is not like your gonna have sex with him any time soon.'' The brunette let out a giggle before hitting her with a pillow. The blonde smiled and walked in the kitchen._

I sighed sadly as I remember all of our memories together. I started to text back when Demi stopped me. I looked at her, kind of mad.

''Demi, please! Let me talk to her! I miss her, she deserves to know atleast something from me!'' I hadn't realize but my voice was a little higher. She sighed thinking about it. I saw as she hestitate to give me the phone back but when she did, I thanked her. I quickly got back to texting when someone took it from me. I looked up mad and saw Selena. Demi spoke before me.

''Selena give her the phone.'' Demi started to get angry at Selena but she just shot her a pain, making her fall back to her chair. I looked at Demi worried, but she gave me a look that she was OK.

''Demi she can't get in contact with anybody until that THING gets out of her system.'' Thing as referring to my baby. Now I was getting angry, but before I could talk, Demi did.

'' Selena, she's not going to say anything! She's just gonna tell her she's fine.'' Selena shook her head and stared at me. I nodded of what Demi said whispering a quiet please.

Selena sighed before giving me back my phone. I gave her a small smile and typed back.

_Taylor, I love you so much and I miss you._

_But I can't tell you where I am. I can assure you I'm fine._

_Please dont worry about me. I love you._

_Dont forget me ever.-Miles._

I sighed and click send. A tear escape my eye. Selena took my phone and walked out. I looked at Demi with sad eyes. She gave me a comforting smile, patting a little my stomach. I sigh once again.

Let me introduce you to the family.

There's Demi. She's the werewolf psychic. She sees the future and I knew she saw me coming. Her eyes are big and brown. She was shorter than me and her hair was curly and brown. She was incredibly beautiful.

Then you have Selena. She's also a werewolf. Her ''power'' is pain. She can look you in the eye and hurt you just like that. Is pretty amazing to me. She has Demi's height and eyes but her hair was black. Also beautiful.

Next is Joe. The oldest of the family werewolf. He can move things with his mind. He is very tall, with brown eyes. Also very handsome.

Now to the most important members of the family. Mr. and Mrs Grey. They are werewolfs legends. Their powers had moved through generation. Mr. Grey tall and strong along with Mrs Grey, short with brown hair. Demi had told me her eyes were hazel. They changed once she senses a person's mood. I haven't seen her but Demi says she's truly beautiful.

Lastly, Nick. The guy that took my breath away. Remember him? Brown eyes? Curly hair? Yep, thats him. A werewolf. The guy I fell in love with.

But right now, I'm just wondering. Does he love me back?

**To be continued! :)**

**So thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it! So, wht u think? I still have 3 more chapters written, I'll I have to do is re-edit them! So, if you want them, REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

_''Taylor!'' The blue eyed girl screamed in the bathroom, needing help from her friend. The blonde rushed it and took a look of her friend, letting out a small whistle._

_''Wow Miles! You look hot!' The blonde winked and let out a small giggle._

_Miley rolled her eyes with a smile and turned around, her back to Taylor. ''Help me with the zipper, I can't reach it!'' She sighed frustrated, letting her arm fall to the side._

_The blonde rolled her eyes and helped her friend. After she was finished, she turned her friend around and smiled big at her, showing her pearly whites.''You look amazing Miles, stop with the worrying.'' She patted her on the shoulder before walking back to living room. The brunette sighed and turned to the mirror on the bathroom looking at herself. Her dress was black reaching above her knees, stripped on the sides, her tan skin showing a bit. The dress was tight, her chest looking a bit bigger, and her curves look shoes she wore black matching stilettos, making her legs look even longer. Her make up was simple, some blush with mascara on her eyelashes. Her hair curly natural falling down to her back. She looked at herself and smiled. She looked hot._

_Walking out of the bathroom she met her friends gaze and smiled. ''I'm ready.'' Her friend smiled and gave her a hug,_

_''Have fun! But not too much fun.'' She winked and Miley giggled. She sat on the couch, waiting for her date to arrive. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. She sighed nervously before standing up and went to the door and she opened the door revealing a certain curly boy. He smiled taking a look of her, his smile getting brighter. _

_She blushed before taking a step closer to him. ''Hi.'' Thats all she could say. He was wearing a black suit, looking quite presentable. She looked back at her friend and waved at her before closing the door behind her._

_Nick watched her closely before looking at himself.'' I'm sorry if I look a little too much. I-I'm just nervous.'' He coughed a blush creeping on his cheeks. She giggled as they step in the elevator._

_''No, you look handsome.'' She smiled at him before looking down, feeling nervous. ''I'm nervous too.'' She looked up to see him smile at her. They smiled at each other for a long time before the door of the elevator opened. They stepped outside and to his car._

_The ride to the restaurant was silence but a comfortable silence. She looked outside the window as they reach the restaurant. She smiled looking over at him._

_''How did you know?'' He opened the door for her with a smile. ''Lucky guess?'' He chucked before taking her hand and leading her to her favorite restaurant. When they got seated on a table, she looked around before meeting his eyes._

_He passed her a menu but she already knew what she was going to eat. After a while of silence and ordering their food, he started speaking._

_''So, I only know a little about you. Tell me more.'' He folded his hands on the table, leaning closer to her._

_She smiled. ''What do you wanna know?" She mocked his position, leaning closer to him._

_He smiled, shrugging his shoulders before looking back at her. ''Interests, music, history, likes.'' He smiled big at his last word. He watched her closely as she started thinking before talking._

_''Well, I like to read, cook, watch movies. About music, I gotta say I'm more of a Glee girl than a Justin Bieber girl.''She giggled as she saw his face when he heard Justin Bieber. She kept talking. ''History? Well, my parents live in Tennessee, I moved away to College here and I met Taylor, she's been my best friend since.'' I smiled thinking of Taylor before looking back at him.'' I only have one sibbling, a little sister.''_

_He noticed her look. ''You miss them?'' She nodded looking down but quickly let go of the subject._

_''Likes? What kind of likes?'' She looked at him closely. He looked at her with an raised eyebrow, with his finger, he motioned for her to come closer to him and she did. He whispered, his voice husky. ''Who do you like?'' _

_She smiled and leaned back on her seat, pretending to be thinking, she looked at him watching him as he had a desperate giggled.''A guy.'' She giggled more as he saw his face. ''He has eyes, and mouth oh and hair!.''_

_Nick let out a groan, leaning back on his seat.'' Come on!''' _

_She laughed and looked at him. Thinking if she should tell him she was madly crushing on him. The way he made her feel was unique. When she sees him, her heart quickens. He made her feel, sexy, hot and most important, beautiful. But could he feel the same way? She sighed. Nick noticed her silence and touched her hand, making her look up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back._

_''He has curly hair, brown eyes and his name starts with a N.'' She looked down not wanting to see his face but when she did all he had was a big smile plastered on his face._

Miley POV

I woke up from my second nap that day. This time my dream was mine and Nick's first date. It was a magical night for me. He told me he liked me, he drove me to ice cream, we ate and had a blast. Everything magical. I wish everything would of turn out that way.

I sighed rubbing my eyes before I heard the door opened. I looked up and saw Demi entering with a tray of food. She sat on the bed and handed me the plate of food. I looked at her confused as I didn't feel any hunger at all.

''I'm not hungry Demi.'' I looked at her as she smiled her perfect smile.

''Yeah I know but soon enough you will, and so I decided to give you the food now.'' She gave me the food again as I sighed and picked up the fork and started eating. She looked at me closely.

''Miles, I want to talk to you about something.'' I looked at her and she was serious with a hint of concern on her eyes. I motion for her to go on as I listened carefully.

''I know you want to know about the whole sacrifice thing and all, and so I decided if your gonna be part of this family, you should know everything, starting with our sacrifice.'' I looked at her with a smile. This was it. The truth at once. I put the plate away and sat a little more comfortable, not before of course a little pain shot me but I managed to control it. Demi helped me settle and after I was settle, we looked at each other and then she started speaking.

'' Obviously the first werewolfs of the family are my parents but we never exactly knew their sacrifice, so I'm just going to skip to the others.'' I nodded and motion for her to continue.

''The second one of the family who turned was Selena.'' I looked at her confused as I thought that Joe was the oldest and the first that turned. She looked at me.

'' I know, I know, you thought it was Joe but it was Selena.'' She sighed frowning. Her eyes sparkling with sadness. I wonder what had happen.

''She was 15 when she turned. We were all in high school. She was fun, outgoing, happy girl. Everyone loved her.'' She smiled at the memory but then it fadded. ''But that change.'' Her look went down as she spoke. '' She fell in love with this boy and-''

I interrupted her as I looked confused. ''Wait, love?'' I looked at her waiting for an answer. She looked back at me.

''Doesn't it always comes to love?'' She sighed once again, as I thought about she had said. I looked back at her.''What happened?''

''As I was saying. She was madly inlove with this boy and she decided to tell him. When she did, turned out he loved her back. She has happy, really happy.''

She paused for effect as I thought of what could of what could of happen if she was that happy. My thoughts were interrupted when she started talking again.

''One night she had told us she was going on a date with him and then the next day she was found naked on the woods.'' I gasped slowly as she let all of the information out.

_Selena's POV THAT NIGHT_

_I woke up, the sun hitting my face. I was in pain. I winced and when I opened my eyes. I saw myself. I was naked. My body with all kind of bruises. I looked around with tears as I saw that I was on the woods. Alone. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I tried to remember what had happened the night before but all I could remember was, getting to the bar and I was greeted by him and his friends. When he grabbed me and dragged me out the bar and then everything went black. Now I'm here.I started sobbing as I thought that he took advantage of me. I sobbed harder. All he had said were lies. My pain was just a waste of time. He was a waste of time but what can I do with my life now? He was my everything and apparently my first one._

''After that horrible night and day, her body started to change, physically and mentally. Our parents had told us, she was changing into one of them. After everything, it turned out that the sacrifice was... that she had given up her love and soul for that boy who crushed her.''

I blinked back tears as I felt Selena's pain in my heart. I can't believe someone would do that. I swallowed. Then I thought. ''So, is like if you have sex?'' I looked at her confused and she shook her head.

''No, not sex, that's not the case, for example; Joe.''

Selena, then Joe. There's alot to learn, and I'm thinking, this is just the beginning.

**To Be Continued!**

**Here's the next chapter! What you think? So, I'm so happy with the feedback I'm getting!**

**Please continue to review, remember the faster the reviews, the more chapters you get!**

**I have 2 more chapter already written, just need to re-edit them :)**

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

_The 4 walls of the room all painted in a light pink color, matching the twin sized bed on the corner, stood in silent as the boy paced back and forth. He looked at his phone and then back at the picture of the girl on the wall. Her smile was huge, her pearly whites showing, her hair in a high pony tail and she was in her bathing suit. _

_Her eyes closed as in to make a funny picture. He could see she was happy by her surroundings, and that was he intended. He wanted her happiness. He sighed and started pacing again, this time he looked out the window at the sunny day outside. He walked over the window and looked outside. The leaves slowly moving as the wind passed by. He sighed and gave up. He ran downstairs to where his family was. He looked at them all with an worried expression._

_'' I'm gonna go out to look out for her.'' He began walking to the front door ignoring his family remarks when he was stopped by his brother. He looked at him with a pleading look. He needed to get out of there, he needed to know she was ok. He needs to see her. Ever since she left the house the night before he'd been worry. He had called her several times but no answer. He got worried and worried._

_'' I'll go with you.'' He nodded once at his brother and left the house with his younger brother behind him. They looked at eachother deciding where to look first. When they made up their minds, they started running off to somewhere._

_An hour later the family members at the house were getting worried by each second that passed. They were ready to call the police when the door flew open. The younger brother stood, breathing heavily and looked at the broken girl in his brothers arms. Everyone around gasped. But it as no time for gasping. The father took his daughter in his arms, tears falling down his eyes and laid her down on her bed as soon they all reached her room. Everyone looked at her intently, specially one special brother as she told her tragic story. Everyone was shocked of what had happened. Then the older brother noticed something different on his fathers eyes. He looked rather nervous or worried. He took his daughters hand in his and started asking her questions only he knew the answer. Everyone was confused on what their father was trying to prove when the girl started screaming. She was changing. Her pale skin becoming darker by second. Her eye color was changing and so was her. The girl sobbed as her body changed. Everyone confused on what was happening when his father said something, Something that changed her and his world._

_''She's changing into a werewolf.''_

_Everyone was rather shock. Un-answered questions were left in the air as they all saw something different in the room. Selena, the girl, was no longer herself. And Joe, the oldest brother who was madly inlove with his sister, had both changed._

**Miley.**

I looked shocked as Demi had finish the story. My mind was trying to process what Demi had just told me. Joe inlove with Selena? There were so many questions running in my mind and I needed to ask but before I could open my mouth she continued.

'' Since Joe was madly inlove with Selena, he saw her changing. He saw her pain and saw everything. His over-protective side took over him but instead it took him all. What I mean with that is that his love was so strong it took over him and ...'' I saw her sigh before looking at me. '' thats the sacrifice. After Selena changed, he also changed. Selena knew about his feelings but she didnt feel the same way so she ignores him instead.''

I sighed, shaking my head. This was too much for her in just one day. All she could hear was the same word. Love,love, love,love. I looked at her, not knowing where to start.

'' So, the sacrifice was that he loved her too much to let her go?'' I said rather slowly trying to gather my thoughts together. I kept my gaze on her and she nodded once.

'' Yes, you see. Werewolfs are very loyal and sensitive and delicate, you can say. We can be strong on our outside but inside is totally opposite. We can only take that much. We can only take that much of pain or love.'' She stopped talking with a sigh, She looked at me as I was still trying to gather my thoughts. I saw her stand up and pick the plate up I was just eating minutes ago.

I looked at her with a sigh, I was stressing. I'm over-stressed. This isnt good. '' Just like me.'' I noticed her confused glance when I spoke. I sighed once again.

'Look, I get it ok? I get you guys cant control your feelings or love but right now, this is too much for me to take in one day. '' I didnt notice that I was stammering. My breath became heavy and I could barely keep my hands steady. I was shaking. I saw Demi rushing over me and making me lay down.

''Is ok Miles, lay down. You can't stress yourself out, is bad for the baby.'' She got me to lay down and my shaking had calm down. I let out a long breath trying to get my breathing steady. I closed my eyes, trying to think of something else rather than all that was happening right now.

Werewolfs. Changing. Baby. Family. Sacrifices. Love. wait..love?

My eyes flew open as my mind started to process something that was completely missing.

Demi.

Selena.

Joe.

Where's Nick? I looked at Demi who was walking out the door when my eyes widened. ''STOP!''

Her feet had stopped moving, and her face was looking at mine. She smiled at me, giving me a look to continue.

But what if I didnt want to?

What if I didnt want to know where he was?

But it was a lie.

I did wanted to know. I wanted to know everything. Starting with him. _Him_.

Right now, I needed him. I needed to know where he was. I need to see him and with a shaky breath I asked.

''Where's Nick?'' I swallowed as my gaze stood on Demi waiting for an answer. But...

Do I really want an answer?...

**To Be Continued..**

**Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm almost reaching 20! Can I get 5-6 reviews for this one? Please! I'm guessing your confused with the whole ''sacrifice'' thing but DONT WORRY! In future episodes there will be more explaining :) Right now I need you to review so I can re-edit the next chapter that is already written! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

_Nick..Nick..Nick..Nick.._

The name was the only thing running through her head and mind.

As she awaited for an answer, her mind flew back to all the places where he could possibly be. She sighed at the thought of him running away from her. Running away from the _thing_ growing inside her.

The image playing in her head was driving her crazy. She saw the terror in his eyes when she told him the news. She imagined him leaving, running away and just leaving her with darkness. She saw him in full paradise. The sun rising, making his soft skin look tan. The clouds, whiter than ever. Maybe the wind may be blowing on his curls, giving him the relaxation he needed. Maybe also, he was with another girl. Making her happy and making her feel needed. But again could he be hapy with the curse he is living?

_A curse._

That's what she's calling it now. A curse that the family and even her, may be living for their rest of their lives.

But then again... He could be downstairs. He could be sitting on a couch, thinking of her. Thinking of the _thing_ growing inside her. The image played in her head. She could see the terror but she could also see concern and fear. She imagined him, sitting there, head on his hands, and his brown eyes closed. That was no paradise. The sun was hidden away by the gray clouds taking over the sky. His skin looking pale. His curls in a mess and he was not relaxed. There was no girl. No sign of happiness or need.

He would be thinking of her. Worrying about her. Worrying about the _baby_.

What if it was none of the options she had played in her head?

What if, he had killed himself out of guilt or maybe he just didnt _want _her?

What if, he was gone?

It was too quiet.

She told herself to stop thinking and focus on Demi's answer. But...No answer.. Yet.

The brunette had freeze. Not saying a word but just looking at the girl in the bed.

The skin on the brunette was looking paler by each second that passed. Which seemed years to Miley.

Miley could feel her breathing slow down as she stared at the brunette, not saying a word. What if the answer was worst than she thought? No. She needs to be positive. She has too. She took one more breath and decided to ask again.

''Where's Nick?'' Her words came out rusty and quiet. Really quiet but she knew Demi had heard her. She looked in her eyes, trying to look for any signs of anything. Anything. But nothing. She was starting to get impatient. Really impatient. She sighed once again and asked again but this time louder.

''Where..Is.. Nick?'' This time it was slower but loud. She wanted to know no matter the consequences. She needed to know. And she would.

Finally the brunette has come to her senses after thinking over what she would say to the broken girl. She knew the question was coming but she had been avoiding it. But it came. She thought over and over, what she would say. Finally she stopped thinking and started talking.

'' I dont think you should see him, Miley.'' Her answer was short for Miley. Too short. She couldn't see him?

Why? Was something she had done? Well, besides from being pregnant with an werewolf baby? But, she didn't need reasons or excuses. She needed him.

''Why? Why not? I need him Dems'' She used her nickname for her, hoping Demi would tell. Indeed, it did work.

But first, the brunette let out a sigh and stood where she was. '' I dont think your ready to see him. Besides your in alot of pain and if you see him, it will make it worse.''

Was she ready to see him? Yes, yes she was. Was she in pain? Yes. But did Demi think it would hurt more if she see him? Miley didnt think so. She pushed aside reasons, excuses,pain and focused on him.

She shook her head. '' I dont care if I'm not ready Demi. I need to see him. I dont care if I'm in pain, I want to see him.'' She spoke the truth. She spoke what she was feeling. She really didnt care about her pain, all she cared was him. But she didn't gave Demi a second to answer and she kept talking.''Please Demi, tell me where he is or atleast go get him and let me see him.'' By the time she was finished her voice had broke down. She felt the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Demi with an pleading look.

''Please..'' That came out as whisper. A sad, broken whisper.

She saw Demi sighed before nodding and quickly getting out of the room. It took minutes for Miley to figure out what was coming.

Demi was getting Nick.

She was finally going to see him.

But what if he had changed? Not good but for the worst?

After all, their relationship was not the best after he told her the truth.

Images played in her head. He could walked in with a look of death, hate, all the worst she could think of. Anger, hurt. He could walked up to her and slap her or push her or even yell at her. But then again... He could walked in with worry in his eyes He could walked up to her and kiss her and tell her everything would be okay.

She liked the second option. Its been so long, since he had kissed her. After _that night._ What could she except from him? Both maybe? She didnt know but what she did know was that silence suddenly took over the house. Pure silence was heard except for the wind playing outside with the leaves. But then she heard footsteps. Those footsteps were going towards the room she was in.

Could it be him?

Or maybe it was just Demi?

Whoever those footsteps were, it was getting closer to the door. She was looking directly to the door. Door knob to be exact. She waited for that person to turn it and walked in. But after minutes, she could no longer hear footsteps. It was silence again but she knew that person was behind the door. She waited for that person.

And finally, she saw that the door knob was slowly being turned and the door was softly moving. She swallowed.

Who could that be?

The door was opening slow and then it was full open.

There it stood the person she was most waiting for..

_Nick was standing by the door, looking at her. Not moving at all and right there, their eyes met and she could no longer breath._

**To Be Continued. ;)**

**Sorry if its short but it was already written. Thank you for your reviews! They make me so happy! So, thoughts please? If I get 5 or more reviews on FF and 7 or more comments on Youtube then I'll be happy to write the next one! So, REVIEW! love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 5

_''Your eyes''..._

_''What about my eyes?'' The boy asked to the girl wrapped around his arms. Currently he had one arm around her shoulders and she had her head laying on his shoulder. All they were doing was stare into each other's eyes..That seemed enough for them. Just stare at each other and let the world go round, all they cared was that they were with each other._

_''They're brown'' She smiled as she kept staring into his brown eyes. It seemed that everytime she looked into his eyes she would get lost and never find her way back. But she was ok with that, more than ok. To him, looking into her eyes was like candy for little kids. He loved them, he NEEDED them. I explain myself. _

_It was like he NEEDED to look at her eyes, if not he would've die, as ridiculous as that sounded. __Her eyes to him hold a meaning__. He could just stare at her, at them all day and he would never get tired. _

_Some people say that you can determine what the other person is thinking or they're emotions they were feeling by looking into their eyes. That's what it felt for Nick. He could see everything. He could see that she felt secure with him. He could see that she was happy. He could see that she was relaxed, that she was not worried like she had all the time in the world. He could see __that she was scared__...He could see EVERYTHING, it wasn't because she was an easy person to read but he just knew it, he sensed it._

_But to her was the totally opposite. Everytime she looked into his eyes she saw nothing. _

_All she knew is that they dragged her in, that the longer she looked, she couldn't backed away but still she saw nothing. She couldn't tell if he was happy or bored, she couldn't. But she did knew that he was happy, and she could see it not in his eyes but in his smile. She wanted so bad to see some emotion or expression in his eyes but it was like HE wouldn't let her. Like if he was __holding back a secret. _

_''You've never seen brown eyes before?'' He chuckled, letting in an amused smile. He rubbed her shoulders with his hand, feeling as she relaxed under his touch._

_She let out a small giggle. ''Of course I have'' She giggled some before turning serious and gazing into his eyes once again. ''Your eyes..I-I just.'' She blushed and looked down before looking up again. ''I can't seem to look away from them'' She bit her lip and let out a nervous smile. _

**Miley POV**

I snapped out of one of the many memories I had with Nick. _Had_ as in gone. That night was one of the best I had with him. After our date, we decided to just chill, so we went back to my apartment and that happened. And ofcourse we had a few kisses there and there.

What happened that night, was happening to me now. I can't seem to look away from his eyes. The second our eyes met, my heart skipped a beat, butterflies flew around my stomach, I think I even heard fireworks. I'm going crazy now.

He was just standing there. Frozen like a statue. He was still looking at me. Truth to be told, his stare gave me the chills, truth to be told, it scared me. It was like one of those stares like if someone was observing you from afar and you feel their eyes on you. Like the kind of stare that you can't sleep because you feel like its haunting you. But also I kinda felt like it was the stare of disgust. But that's only my imagination, because I see nothing in his eyes. Nothing. So I really couldn't tell.

I felt like years passed and we were still looking at eachother. Staring at each other, none of us moved, except our chests with our breathing but sometimes not even that. Crazy I know. I decided to make the first move, I mean, would you make the first move if you were a werewolf and your human girlfriend was pregnant with a werewolf baby? I guess not..

''Hi..'' I didn't even notice my voice was so quiet that I doubted he had heard me but I knew he did.

I'm scared and he knows.

I'm scared of what will happen from now on, I'm scared of what's gonna happen with me, and with him and...with the baby..our baby. But I wouldn't dare to say that outloud cause I just KNOW that he already knows.

I honestly don't know what to say.. I mean put yourself in my shoes. If I say, how are you?, what question is that? Its like:

Oh I don't know, I told you that I'm a werwolf then I found out that you were pregnant so now your pregnant with a baby werewolf but you know I'm good, everything's cool.

Sarcasm. Obviously I can't say that.

So, really, what are the right words to say in a situation like this? Cause if you know, please enlighten me..

I decided to push away all my thoughts aside and just focus on him, on right now, this moment. And there he is, still frozen, still watching my every move..Is it crazy to say that I love him? I do love him and it scares me that he doesn't love me back. I sighed and fought with myself on what to say, and all I really want is to feel him close to me. That's it.

''Can you come closer?'' I whisper. Just a silent whisper. Usually when some whisper is because no one else wants to hear what they're saying, in my case I'm just scared that I'm going to say the wrong thing.

Closure, that's all I want. All the time I've been in this place, I've been with Demi. I see Selena like 2 or 3 times a week, and Joe, I just saw him once. But I never saw Nick once. This is the first I see him in a long time..Funny how all this time, we've been in the same house and never saw each other, not even once. So you can imagine how both happy and terrify I'm feeling.

He didn't move an inch. He just stood there. It was bugging me. I shook my head and decided to ask again.

''Can you come closer? Please..'' Yes, I was begging him. I'm going paranoid inside me, its like a part of me wants to get up and run to him and hug him and kiss him. Then another part of me wants to stay in bed and say nothing and do nothing. And another part of me just simply wants to feel him close to me. I want to feel that he's still there with me, that he never left.

This time he did move..2 steps. 2 small steps. It was like instead of a werewolf he was zombie..Grrr, its really bugging me, I'm pregnant I get mood swings.

I noticed that he was no longer looking at my face but my stomach. I swallowed back saliva and looked down. I sighed. Be strong Miley, you can do this.

''Please, just come closer.'' My bottom lip started to quiver. I felt myself getting emotional and my eyes started to blur with tears. It was like he was _afraid_ of me.

I no longer felt paranoid, instead I felt broken. I've never felt this broken. He _was_ afraid of me but why? That still remains a mistery. I saw him look down.

'' I can't''

His voice. It was a quiet whisper but I still heard it. I haven't heard his voice in such a long time I even forgot how it sound. Now I know and I've never felt as happy to hear his voice. Even though he spoke with, I don't know, fear? anger? I truly don't have a clue, I was happy to hear his voice again. His voice, it made me realize that he really was here and it wasn't just my imagination..

Then, I focused on his words..I can't, he said. He can't. Why? Why can't he? Am I dangerous? No, otherwise Demi would have never come too close to me. Am I hurting? yes, but does he think that if he comes closer he'll hurt me more? No, actually, the opposite. The longer he's away from me, the longer my pain starts to increase. It kills me. _Kills..._

I swallowed once again as I felt one tear slide down from my eye and slowly started to fall down. I looked at him, the only emotion I'm showing: pain. I shook my head and I felt a sob coming from my throat but I hold it back.

That's it, I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down. Next thing I know is that I felt two hands grab mine and some words being whispered in my ear. They say:

''Please don't cry Miles, everything will be ok. ''

I know who that was, Demi. I don't know how she got here so fast but she did and now she was comforting me, but I don't think any words can. I looked up, through my blurry eyes and saw that Nick was still there, frozen, like a statue.

He looked at me, of course I didn't see anything in his eyes, then he simply turned around and _walked away.._

* * *

**No one's POV**

The blonde girl rushed inside the place and frantically she went to the first person she saw. With tears in her eyes, she spoke.

''I need help, please! It's my friend, I think she's in trouble!''

The man looked up at her worried. ''Miss, calm down, tell me what's wrong.''

Taylor let out a broken sob and looked at the police officer then at her phone. ''It's my best friend, I think she has been kidnapped''...

**To Be Continued..**

**Hey guys! pretty long chapter? Well, for me! hahaha! Did you liked it? I worked very hard on it, just to be clear I'm not one of those amazing, perfect writers, sorry..But I do my best. Also, I'm leaving you some hints there and there of what could come up in the future. Figured it out yet? I'm so happy with the feedback I got! So now, I want more. *evil laugh* Can I have 10 or more reviews on FF and 9 or more comments on Youtube? I know you guys can do it! I'll be waiting, until next time! Love you guys!**


End file.
